Carry On
by PeaceLoveAndCheese
Summary: Sometimes, when everything goes wrong, all you can do is carry on. So why does everything always go wrong when the Doctor's around? Doctor Whump!


**Sup, y'all?**

**Well, first Doctor Who fic (actual Doctor Who fic). AND IT'S WHUMPY! ;D**

**First attempt at writing whump, so do me a favor and review to tell me how it is?**

**Thank you for your time! Enjoy your story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am a fangirl. Enough said.**

* * *

It was funny how a day that had started out so perfectly could go so wrong in the blink of an eye.

The Doctor had decided it would be the perfect day for a picnic. The TARDIS had packed them a lunch, Amy had grabbed the blanket and they had all set out across the landscape of a foreign planet.

The lunch was delicious, or course, and there were Amy's favorite sandwiches and Rory's favorite crisps and the Doctor had a plastic-covered bowl of custard and a plate of still-steaming fish fingers. The TARDIS had also snuck a bottle of red wine in the basket with three glasses. Amy and Rory had enjoyed this while the Doctor sipped his traditional glass and then proceeded to spit it all over the ground, muttering darkly.

Amy leaned back against her husband, who was listening intently to a highly animated rant given by the Doctor about aliens called Antadroxians and their hidden nuclear technology, which may or may not have been the key to the destruction of the universe, wondering what she had done to deserve this.

Of course, that was before they were attacked by angry midget men.

The Doctor had apparently taken them to an oil-mining planet which was worth millions. He had also succeeded in squashing the "No Trespassing" sign while landing, so now the three of them were being held up by a short alien race under the terms of trespassing on government property and vandalism.

Amy and Rory put their hands in the air, following the Doctor's lead, and stayed kneeling on the blanket. The little men in helmets chattered excitedly, to quickly for Amy to understand, but she caught the words "prisoners... information... punishable by... death."

"We're not from around here," Rory attempted.

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, "And we haven't taken anything, so..." He made as if to stand.

"Stop!" the leader of the small army said.

"... you should really just let us go..."

"I'm warning you!" He hefted his gun threateningly.

"... and we'll leave you in peace and be on our wa-AAH!"

Amy almost missed the sound of the gunshot or the bright blaze fired, but she saw all too clearly the Doctor's form crumple to the ground and stay there, motionless. She immediately flashed back to the beach in Utah and the impossible astronaut and the Doctor's lifeless body going up in smoke and flames, horrible, horrible flames-someone had screamed, someone was screaming and Amy realized it was herself.

Rory grabbed her and pressed her face into his chest. "You didn't have to do that!"

The little men ignored him, instead gathering around the Doctor's body and chattering excitedly. They poked him with their guns and when they didn't get a reaction, their tone became a little more frantic, gestures growing wildly. They pointed their guns at Amy and Rory, motioning towards the Doctor, which apparently meant they wanted them to help him, because when the couple didn't respond, they dragged them over, yanking them down by the Doctor.

Rory looked up at them, his hands hovering near the Doctor. "I can help him." He glanced back down and swallowed. "Let me help him."

"Please," Amy said, unable to keep the desperation out of her voice.

The men grunted and stepped back in consent.

"Oh God," Rory said, half in relief and half in fear. He motioned to Amy. "I'm going to turn him over."

Amy nodded and stepped back slightly.

Rory counted under his breath and rolled the Doctor onto his back. The latter didn't make a sound.

"Amy, tear me a strip off of the blanket," Rory said. Amy quickly complied, not wanting to stress out her husband who had already gone into full-blown nurse mode.

Rory took the strip of cloth his wife handed him. He gently propped the Doctor up. "Amy, please take off his jacket."

She did as she was told, gasping when she saw the bloody wound in his stomach. Rory gave her a small sympathetic look, but remained businesslike. He unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt and began binding his abdomen with the slightly dusty strip of cloth, wincing as he did.

Amy waited, biting her lower lip as Rory tied the ends of the make-shift bandage into a knot. He gingerly lowered the ashen-faced Time Lord back onto the ground.

The little men examined Rory's handiwork. They nodded to each other, then pointed to the Doctor and then to Rory, then pointed their guns at all three and started to back away, waving them forward.

"They want us to follow them," Rory whispered.

"No," Amy murmured.

"I don't think we have a choice," Rory said, glancing back towards the aliens, who looked like they were about to begin kicking the Doctor's wounded side. "Help me lift him up."

Amy took hold of one of the Doctor's arms as her husband grabbed the other. She winced slightly as they lifted their friend into a semi-standing position, his head lolling on his shoulders. The Doctor groaned, but didn't open his eyes. Rory carefully draped the alien's arm over his own shoulders and maneuvered his other arm around the Doctor's waist, trying his best to avoid the injury.

The aliens nodded in satisfaction. Rory followed slowly, the Doctor's feet dragging in the dirt. Amy came last, clutching the Doctor's jacket to her chest.

They only had to walk a few meters away from their picnicking spot when a transport vehicle appeared over the rise. The aliens hurried over to it and began preparing to travel. Rory made it to the back and he and Amy carefully lifted the Doctor into the truck, where he slumped over, deadweight. Amy caught him and placed his head on her shoulder, letting him lean against her unknowingly. Rory climbed in and with a jolt, the vehicle started up. Amy clutched Rory's hand, her sense of impending doom growing as they moved further and further from the TARDIS and their way home.

The ride wasn't exactly gentle. Amy and Rory tried their best to soften the bumps and jolts, but all three of them were jostled around the back of the vehicle, slamming into walls and bumping around on the floor.

Amy wasn't sure how much time passed before they stopped. The doors to the back of the vehicle opened and some surprisingly humanlike aliens grabbed the three of them. They were gentle enough with the wounded Doctor, but Amy still felt a twinge as they held him limply.

They were pushed down halls, their hands secure behind their backs. Rory was protesting loudly, trying to keep tabs on the Doctor's condition, every nursing instinct in his body on the fritz. The guards ignored him.

They dragged them to a row of cells.

"What should we do with them?" a guard asked. Amy started. The translation circuit had broken when the Doctor had been shot, so why were these guards speaking English?

"You speak English?" Amy asked.

The first guard looked at her strangely.

"Throw the girl and the injured one into the cell. We'll take the other one for the Cause," the head guard said.

The others nodded and opened one of the cells, dropping Amy and the Doctor inside.

"Amy!" Rory yelled.

"No!" Amy screamed. "Rory!"

Their cries were fruitless, however. Amy watched her husband be dragged further and further down the hall. She looked down. The Doctor was lying in an unconscious heap. she grabbed his arm and dragged him so he was leaning up against the wall, albeit uncomfortably. She stood there for a moment, starting, before sinking down onto the floor beside him, unable to contain herself from burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

"Hey," said a weak, familiar voice from her side. "Nothing can be that bad, Pond."

Amy lifted her tear-stained face. "Doctor?"

"The one and only."

"Oh!" Amy flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was so worried!"

He cried out in pain.

Amy quickly moved back. "I'm sorry!"

"Not your fault," the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "I was the one stupid enough to go and get myself shot." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"A prison cell," Amy told him.

"Right, I usually end up in these one way or another. Did I tell you about the time I voluntarily got myself stuck in one? It was in my tenth body, we were being chased by guards so Donna-she was my companion-Donna and I jumped in a cage full of red-eyes Ood that were ready to electrocute us. That was the same day I almost got killed by a giant mechanical claw. And figured out about the Circle and my song and the Doctor-Donna, which turned out to be a metacrisis I created from Donna's humany-wumanyness and my severed hand in a jar that was being carried around Cardiff by an immortal ex-conman from the fifty-first century, don't believe you've met him, but considering the ending-up-in-a-cell thing, I suppose that was only one time... oh! And speaking of my metacrisis, he's now living in a parallel world with my old companion Rose, her dead dad and her psycho mum! Well, I say psycho, but I'm pretty sure Jackie would slap me if she heard that... oh, who am I kidding, she'd slap me if I told her she looked like Queen Korafotona from Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Doctor?"

"Yes Amy?"

"You're rambling."

"Yes, so I am."

Amy shook her head. "How are you so exasperating even when mortally wounded?"

"Practice, Pond. And I'm not _mortally_ wounded, I'm just-" The Doctor tried to sit up further and hissed in pain. "-wounded."

"Uh huh." Amy was slightly unconvinced.

The Doctor looked around the cell. "Where's Rory?"

Amy bit her lip. "They took him. I don't know where. I-" The lump in her throat consumed her voice.

The Doctor drew her into a hug, careful of his side. "Hey. It'll be fine. Rory is perfectly capable of handling himself. His stupid face will be back here before you know it."

Amy buried her head into his shoulder and sniffed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Doctor passed out again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he started shaking.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was running a fever. Amy called for water. No one came.

* * *

An hour later, the Doctor started hallucinating. Amy called for Rory. No one came.

* * *

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, the door to the cell opened and three things were thrown in: a bottle of water, a stack of old blankets and Rory, sporting new clothes and a brilliantly purple black eye.

Amy immediately went to her husband, taking his weary face in her hands. "What happened?"

"They had me treat their sick and wounded," Rory said, as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Then how...?" Amy looked pointedly at his eye.

"I did fight at first," Rory said, grinning weakly.

Amy threw her arms around him.

Rory managed to look over his wife's hug. "Doctor!" He pulled away from Amy, a little disappointedly, but knelt down besides the Doctor. "Can you hear me?" He looked up at Amy. "How long has he been like this?"

"How long have you been gone?"

"From what I can figure, five and a half hours."

"Then probably about five hours."

"What?" Rory's eyes widened. "That's bad, Amy! Do you know how quickly shock sets in? Why didn't you get help?"

"I tried, Rory!" Amy said, her eyes burning with hot tears she hadn't meant to have.

Rory's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"And how do you think I feel?" Amy asked him, her voice thick.

Rory grabbed her into a hug again. "I'm sorry."

Amy just stood in his embrace, getting ahold of herself.

The Doctor groaned from the floor. His companions immediately dropped to their knees by his side. "Doctor?"

"Rose...?" the Doctor muttered.

"What?" Amy said, placing her hand on the Doctor's arm.

He moved his head in his sleep. "I'm... sorry..."

"For what, Doctor?"

"He's hallucinating," Rory said briskly. "Must've been someone he knew in the past." He placed a hand on the Doctor's forehead. "Burning up. We need to cool him down."

"How?" Amy asked.

"I don't know!" Rory exclaimed, frustrated. He slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead. "I don't know. Have you tried waking him up?"

"A couple of times," Amy admitted. "I wasn't sure if that was good idea or not."

Rory nodded at her and shook the Doctor's shoulder gently. "Doctor? Can you hear me?"

Amy watched with baited breath as the Doctor's eyelids fluttered and slowly slide open. "Mmm... what's going on?"

"You've got a fever," Amy explained.

"Donna... why're you in my room...?" the Doctor muttered dazedly.

"Donna? No, Doctor, I'm Amy, remember?"

"Your hair... you're Donna..." He reached a hand up as if to point to Amy's red hair, but it flopped back down again. "I'm hot..."

"I know," Rory said gently, coming over with the bottle of water in his hand. "Can you drink this for me?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You... dead..."

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance. "What, Doctor?"

The Doctor just looked at Rory in fear.

Rory sighed. "Amy, can you get him to drink this?"

Amy took the bottle of water from Rory. "Doctor, I need you to drink this for me." He was still staring at Rory. Amy took his face in her hands. "Look at me, Doctor." He turned his eyes towards her. "You're safe. It's okay. Just drink this, okay?" He obediently took the sip of water Amy offered. She looked to Rory for an indication as to how much she should give him.

"Let him drink what he wants," Rory said. The Doctor took a few more sips of water and seemed to become somewhat coherent again.

"Rory... Amy... what...?" He stopped talking, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Shhhh," Rory said. "You're still injured, and sick."

"Thought as much," the Doctor muttered. "Escape?"

"Not now," Rory told him.

Amy heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Rory!"

Rory glanced up. "Doctor, you and Amy pretend you're asleep. Now!"

Amy curled up next to the Doctor as ordered and shut her eyes. She felt the Doctor grow limp beside her.

The cell door opened and someone entered. "How are you doing?" a new voice asked in heavily accented English.

Rory said nothing.

The voice sighed and Amy heard footsteps approaching her and the Doctor. "Ooh, he's not doing too well, is he?"

"No thanks to you," Rory muttered from the other side of the room.

Amy sensed the man turning away from them. "You could've asked for help, you know. We're not savages."

"My wife said she tried," Rory told him coldly.

Amy could almost hear the other person in the room rolling his eyes. "The idiots down here don't know what they're doing at all. You should've pretended to die. That usually sets them off. Rather amusing." A laugh, and then a pause. "Well... I hope he lives." Amy heard footsteps and the jail cell door slid shut again.

Amy opened her eyes in time to see Rory kick the wall.

"Rory?"

"He thinks he can just treat us like that? The Doctor is sick and he just _leaves_? How unprofessional is that! Not all the patients are worth the trouble, are they?"

Amy placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Rory?"

"When I get out of here, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I'm sure the Doctor will help."

"Rory!"

"What?"

Amy turned from the Doctor and looked up at her husband with wide eyes. "He's not breathing."

"_What_?" Rory was immediately by their side. He placed a hand in front of the Doctor's mouth. "You're right. Call someone!"

Amy ran to the cell door. "Hey! Help! We need some help! Please!"

A young man walked over. "What?"

Again, Amy was surprised by the guards ability to speak English, but she ignored that detail. "He's stopped breathing. Please, help."

The guard said something into an intercom and unlocked the cell. He dropped down by Rory, who was trying to administer CPR, but wasn't getting anywhere. "Medic to Cell Block F!"

Lights flooded the dark corridor and a few moments later, a pair of medics were toting a stretcher in. A group of soldiers followed them, restraining Amy and Rory. The medics got the Doctor up onto the stretcher and rushed out of the room, followed quickly by the soldiers, leaving Amy and Rory alone in their cell.

And for the third time that day, Amy felt like crying.

* * *

It seemed like forever before something happened. Luckily, it was good.

Amy had her head on Rory's shoulder, staring at nothing and trying to keep the feeling of hopelessness from overwhelming her. She could feel Rory's arm hanging loosely around her and his soft breath on her hair. He had fallen asleep for pure exhaustion earlier, claiming he would be no good to Amy or the Doctor if he was dead on his feet, and Amy agreed with him. She still wished that she had someone to talk to there.

They still didn't know where they had taken the Doctor or even if he was still alive. Amy found herself trembling in Rory's grasp and burrowed into him. He stirred lazily and mumbled something under his breath that Amy couldn't grasp.

She looked to her side and found the Doctor's jacket, lying on the ground where it must have been tossed aside. Amy reached down and picked it up, burying her face into the cloth that smelled strongly of the Time Lord, and as she did, something fell out and rolled across the floor.

She lifted her eyes to the object on the ground and her breath caught in her throat. Quickly, she shook Rory awake.

"Wha-?" her husband slurred, still sleepy. Amy held up the object in front of his face, grinning like mad.

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

* * *

"Hurry up, stupid face!" Amy called, already halfway down the hall. They had unlocked the cell doors with no problem, but Rory was now trying to fit any assets he could into the Doctor's bigger-on-the-inside jacket.

"I'm coming!" Rory shoved the bottle of water into the pocket and followed his wife out of the cell. There were no guards in sight, Amy and Rory not posing any real threat, but they still kept to the shadows.

"Okay, we just have to find the Doctor, get out, and run like mad for the TARDIS," Amy said, sounding more optimistic that she had in a while.

"Easy," Rory agreed, with a degree of uncertainty, which Amy chose to ignore.

"I'm going to assume they took him somewhere medical," Amy said. "So lead the way."

Rory nodded, squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and lead his wife through the twists and turns of their prison.

By Rory's calculations, they had made it about a third of the way to where he had been separated from Amy when they heard footsteps. Rory immediately pushed his wife up against the wall and flattened himself on top of her.

"Ponds?" a voice called weakly.

Amy gasped and shoved her way out from under Rory. "Doctor!" She raced towards the approaching figure and Rory followed.

The man in question wasn't looking well. He was bent over almost double, his hand pressed into his side. Normally bright eyes were glassy and his face was ashen and beaded with sweat. His bowtie was askew, his braces hanging off of his shoulders and a red stain had permeated the white dress shirt that was usually immaculate. Amy couldn't tell whether it had gotten bigger or not.

She had to stop herself from knocking the Doctor over. "We thought you were dead!"

"Dead?" The Doctor paused, gasping for breath. "No, Pond, just sleeping. Healing coma. Very... useful." He straightened a tiny bit to gaze at them. "You got free?"

Rory twirled the sonic screwdriver in his fingers. "Thanks for the gadget."

"Anytime." The Doctor straightened to his full height, wincing as he did so. "Let's get out of here... shall... we..." He suddenly swayed alarmingly and both Amy and Rory reached out to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked, wincing at the stupid question.

"I will be, once we get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor seemed to brace himself and then took his jacket from Rory. "Come along Ponds." He stepped forward and, when he didn't collapse, kept going. Amy and Rory exchanged cautious glances and then followed their friend.

The way out was surprisingly easy to find, a metal door with the word EXIT lit up above it. The Doctor unlocked it with the help of the sonic and they all stepped out into daylight, blinking erratically.

"How long have we been in there?" Rory asked, squinting in the sun. "It looks exactly like it did when we left."

"Different planet," the Doctor muttered. "We've been in there for about sixteen hours. Almost two days on this planet." He had grown paler in the past few minutes and Amy felt herself placing a hand on his arm, noting the heat radiating off of him.

"You've got a fever again."

"I've had a fever for the past twelve hours, Amy," the Doctor said irritably.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS," Rory said gently, pulling his wife and the Time Lord from where they were beginning to glare at each other.

Everything was fine, until the Doctor, in his dazed state, managed to trip a wire. Which was connected to the security consul back inside of the prison. Which started alarms blaring and lights flashing.

"Uh oh," Rory mumbled.

"Run," the Doctor said.

They took off. Voices were giving orders back towards the building. Faint footsteps could be heard pounding in the metal hallways.

Amy couldn't help thinking that the TARDIS had been left too far away, when the Doctor abruptly changed course. He dashed over to a small all-terrain vehicle and hopped in. "Ponds!"

Amy raced over and jumped into the backseat. Rory climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

The vehicle roared to life just as the doors burst open and soldiers flooded out into the open, aiming guns at the three in the back.

The vehicle began speeding away. Bullets were firing behind them and ricocheting of of the metal sides of the car.

Amy ducked. "Faster!" Rory slammed his foot down on the gas and they picked up speed. The Doctor groaned.

"I see it!" Amy shouted over the speeds of the vehicle, her hair blowing every which way. The TARDIS was becoming visible in the distance. They really hadn't parked that far away.

The waves of bullets had stopped. Amy didn't hear any signs of pursuit. Either they had escaped or their captors had decided that it wasn't worth the effort to go after them.

Rory allowed the vehicle to slow down slightly. The TARDIS was growing increasingly larger, but the Doctor was motionless in the front seat, bouncing around in time with the vehicle.

They reached the TARDIS in a screech of brakes and a spray of sand. Rory shut down the vehicle and lifted his hands from the wheel. "That might possible have been the most awesome thing I've ever done."

"Oh, shut up," Amy said teasingly. She clambered out of the back and went around to the Doctor's side. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. "Doctor?"

He slowed cracked his eyelids. "Are we...?"

"At the TARDIS? Yes."

He stiffly got out of the seat. "We'd better go." Rory came around the side of the vehicle as Amy helped the Doctor unlock the TARDIS door.

And when a single truck came over the hill a minute later, the TARDIS and it's occupants were no where to be seen.

* * *

The Doctor had been asleep for twenty-four hours straight.

After they had settled the TARDIS into the time vortex, Rory had marched the injured Time Lord straight to the infirmary, where he had professionally cleaned and dressed the Doctor's wound. The Doctor, for his part, had waited to pass out until after Rory was done and had gotten him into a bed.

The TARDIS was monitoring his vital signs and promised to call them if something changed, so Amy and Rory felt like they had earned the showers and naps they had taken shortly afterwards.

That had been a while ago, so the Ponds had relocated and were currently curled up on the couch, eating popcorn and marathoning _Harry Potter._

"He seems fine." Rory had come back from checking on the Doctor ten minutes earlier. "He's just sleeping and is going to be a little sore for a while, but his super Time Lord healing skills are fixing him up pretty quickly."

"Super Time Lord healing skills?" came a voice from the doorway. Amy and Rory turned to see the Doctor standing there, strangely dressed in just his trousers and a cotton t-shirt. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he still looked exhausted, but better than he had earlier.

"Good morning," Amy said.

"What're you watching," the Doctor said, staring intently at the television screen. "Harry Potter? Really?"

"Oh, shut up," Amy said, throwing some popcorn in his general direction. "Rory hasn't seen them all."

"Really, Rory? That's like not having seen a James Bond movie!"

"Well, um, actually..." Rory started uncomfortably.

The Doctor sighed. "Something else we'll have to fix, huh?"

"Speaking of fixing," Amy said. "How are you feeling?"

"Bleh," the Doctor said, stretching towards the ceiling. "I really don't enjoy being shot. Well..." He turned and made as if to leave.

"There's room for one more," Amy said.

"What?"

"Come on, Harry Potter isn't that bad, Doctor." She patted a spot beside her.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before coming over and collapsing onto the couch with a sigh. He gazed at his companions seriously. "Are you two alright?"

"Of course," Amy said, clasping his hand. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I'm currently trying to figure out how you manage to get into this much trouble all of the time, but that's what we're here for, I suppose," Rory said, eyes fixated on the television.

"What?" the Doctor said, eyebrows knitted together.

"To get you out of trouble," Amy told him. "That's what we're here for."

The Doctor nodded, a faint smile playing on his lips. "That's my Ponds."

THE

END

* * *

**Review?**

**Sequel?**

**Tag-Along?**

**TELL MEH!**


End file.
